halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Remember Reach Webfilm
The Remember Reach Webfilm was a live action webfilm portraying the lives of several people the day before the Covenant invaded Reach. It was accessible on www.rememberreach.com as part of the Remember Reach advertising campaign. There are 4 films at this time, the one described below being a compilation of the other three. The films were directed by Noam Murro. Transcript July 23rd, 2552 Planet Reach A Visegrád homestead is shown. It is sparse, with a few chairs and a simple kitchen. A man walks over and sits down in a chair. The viewpoint shifts, and we see a woman walk toward him. She is pregnant. Woman: "The timing is insane." Man: "Well, all of our friends are already gone. We can't live in this kiva anymore. Manassas is the only choice." The woman turns around and looks incredulously at him. Woman: "And leave my family? We've been here for three generations. You think I could just up and go?" Man: "Why not?" The scene shifts to a building in Quezon. Many people are walking up and down a wide flight of stairs. July 23rd, 2552 A young girl holding a red balloon walks down the stairs, holding her father's hand. The scene shifts again to Manassas Spaceport, and we hear the sound of a spacecraft taking off. July 23rd, 2552 Manassas, Planet Reach A couple and their son walk down a terminal. The mother is towing a small suitcase. Gabe: "I don't want you to go." Mother (sighing): "Okay, but I have to." Gabe: "Why?" The mother bends down to look Gabe straight in the face, an anguished look in her eyes. Mother: "Because the company needs me to." The scene shifts to Longhorn Valley, with the three members of 3 Charlie depicted in ''Patrol.'' July 23rd, 2552 Longhorn Valley, Planet Reach Operator (radio): "3 Charlie, come in." Trooper #1: "3 Charlie, copy." Operator (radio): "Prep your team for immediate mobilization to Visegrád. We've lost contact with the Comm Relay Hub." Trooper #1: "Roger. We're on our way. 3 Charlie, out." The scene switches back to the Visegrád homestead. Man: "There's nothing in Visegrád anymore. It's dying. Right along with this farm. Woman: "I’m so sick of this argument. If we go, how are you going to support us?" Man: "I’ll find a job. (Woman looks at him.) ''Alright, two if I have to. Things will get better." '''Woman': "You don’t know that." Man: "Maybe not. But it’s better than staying here and having no future at all." The scene switches back to Manassas Spaceport. Mother: "It’s only three days, Gabe. I’ll be back in no time." The mother leans down to kiss Gabe on the head. She stands up and kisses her husband. Mother: "I’ll talk to you every night before you go to bed, okay?" The scene shifts to the little girl and her father. A group of UNSC soldiers run quickly up the steps. One of them brushes her, and her balloon is jerked free. The scene shifts to Longhorn Valley. Trooper #1 loads a clip into his assault rifle. Trooper #1: "Let’s move." The scene shifts to the Visegrád homestead. The man stands up as alarms blare. We hear vehicles rushing past his house. The scene shifts back to the Manassas Spaceport as the woman walks through the terminal. Over her head, we can see that a majority of the flights have been cancelled. REMEMBER WHEN THERE WAS A TOMORROW Finally, the scene shifts to the little girl. She watches as her balloon rises into the air. REMEMBER WHERE IT ALL BEGAN We see the sun disappearing behind the planet Reach. REMEMBER REACH 'Trivia' *The group of UNSC soldiers who brushed past the little girl, rushing vehicles and the cancelled flights foreshadowed the Covenant's invasion of Reach. Other